camphalfbloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Walt Stone
Walt Stone ist einer der neuen Auszubildenden, die Sadie und Carter zusammen mit Jaz trainieren. Er kommt ursprünglich aus Seattle, Washington. Er ist bekannt als saw '', ein Amulettmacher. Er ist einer von Sadies Geliebten und seit "Der Schatten der Schlange" auch Anubis erster menschlicher Körper. Vergangenheit Walt kommt aus einer Familie, die von Echnaton abstammt. Wegen Echnatons Wunsch die Verehrung der Götter zu zerstören, verfluchten Priester Echnaton und seine Nachfahren, weswegen der Pharao Tutanchamun (sein Sohn), und später seine Nachkommen, in frühem Alter starben. Das Praktizieren von Magie beschleunigt den Fluch, deshalb benutzt Walt Amulette, welche Magie im Voraus speichern. Zuvor lebte er in Seattle und ist ein ''saw (Amuletthersteller). Sein Vater starb an dem Fluch und seine Mutter machte sich Sorgen um ihn, seit er 16 Jahre alt ist, da Tutanchamun mit 19 verstarb. Keiner der Ärzte konnte helfen und es schien, als würde Walt bald sterben. Dann entschied er sich zum Brooklyn Haus zu gehen und Magie zu erlernen. Er erkannte, dass wenn er Amulette benutzte und der Gastkörper eines Gottes werden würde, er möglicherweise länger leben würde. Also lernte er, wie er Amulette benutzten kann und wurde der Gastkörper von Anubis. Er wollte es Sadie eine Zeit lang nicht sagen und später fand sie heraus, dass er Anubis in seinem Körper beherbergte. Die Kane-Chroniken Der Feuerthron Walt stahl am Anfang das Khnum Artefakt aus dem Brooklyn Museum. Er und Jaz wurden dabei erwischt als sie Händchen hielten, und Sadie interpretierte dies falsch. Später ist er nach dem Frühstück mit Carter in seinem Zimmer und rennt weg, um Sadie in London zu retten. Er wird dann von Bes rausgeworfen, der weiß, was Walt durchmachen muss. Er kommt anschließend rein, als Sadie und er nach der dritten Papierrolle suchen. Am Ende kehren Walt und Zia heim, während Sadie und Carte durch die Duat gehen. Der eigentliche Plan der Kanes sah vor, Menshikov zu befragen (da er von den Priestern abstammt, die Echnaton verfluchten), während er gefangen war, aber Vlads Preis war sich auf die Seite des Chaos zu stellen. Der Plan scheiterte als Vlad starb und Sadie sich schuldig fühlte, sehr zum Missfallen von Walt. Der Schatten der Schlange Walt taucht zuerst auf, als er im Museum die Juwelen in den Schaukästen überprüft. Als sie später nach der Papyrusrolle sehen, stoppt er bei König Tuts Thron und verliert sich in einer Art Trance. Er hilft dabei Apophis zu bekämpfen, doch es kostet ihn viel Schmerz, da er dem Tod so nahe steht. Er schließt sich Sadie bei der Mission an Bes sheut zurückzuholen, um ihn wiederherzustellen, auch wenn er sich bewusst ist, dass es ihn vermutlich töten wird. Die beiden schaffen es den Schatten zu erreichen und Walt versucht Sadie etwas über seinen bevorstehenden Tod zu erklären, schafft es aber nicht. Nach einiger Zeit erreichen die beiden den sheut und besiegen Neith. Walt ist dem Tod sehr nahe und Anubis taucht auf, fragt ihn etwas und erklärt ihm, dass es seine letzte Chance sein wird. Seine letzte Tat ist es Bes zurückzuholen und Sadie zu erklären, dass es eigentlich sehr einfach ist. Er zeigt ihr den Spruch, sodass sie weiß, was sie bei Apophis zu tun hat. Sadie beendet erfolgreich die Rückkehr von Bes und Walt stirbt, kommt aber einige Momente später zurück und warnt Sadie, dass Setne sie verraten hat und sie Carter retten muss. Er erschafft ein Portal zu Carter und Sadies Aufenthaltsort. Er selbst geht nicht mit, sondern sagt ihr, dass sie sich im Ersten Nomos wieder sehen werden, wenn sie ihn nicht für das hasst, was er getan hat. Als Sadie ihn genauer betrachtet, erkennt sie, was er getan hat. Walt ist nun der Gastkörper von Anubis und das Auge des Gottes. Sadie verlässt ihn und trifft Walt/Anubis später während der Schlacht in der Halle der Zeiten. Walt beschützt Sadie und bekämpft Sarah Jacobi und Kwai. Er ist an der Schlacht gegen Apophis beteiligt und hilft Carter und Sadie ihn zu zerstören. Walt/Anubis verschwindet nach der Schlacht. Auch die anderen Götter verlassen die Erde. Sadie hat Angst ihn nie wieder zu sehen, doch dann realisiert sie, dass er ein menschlicher Gastkörper von Anubis geworden ist, was bisher noch nie vorgekommen ist. Am Ende kann Anubis doch auf die Erde zurückkehren, in dem Körper von Walt, wie es die Götter einst mit den Pharaonen getan haben. Anubis hält Walt am Leben und kann ihn nicht verlassen, ohne dass Walt stirbt. So kann Sadie, die beide liebt, mit beiden zusammen sein. Laut Ruby Kane gibt es beiden, Walt und Anubis, die Chance ein normales Leben zu leben, was keiner von beiden zuvor hatte. Percy Jackson: Auf Monsterjagd mit den Geschwistern Kane The Staff of Serapis Walt taucht eigentlich nicht auf, wird aber von Sadie gegenüber Annabeth Chase erwähnt, als sie erklärt, wie verrückt ihr Leben ist. Sie bezeichnet ihn als ihren festen Freund. Später benutzt sie eines seiner Kamel Amulette in der Schlacht am Rockaway Beach gegen den Gott Serapis. Persönlichkeit Sadie merkt an, dass es scheint, als hätte er eine Anziehungskraft, die es ihm erlaubt, Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, wenn es nötig ist. Er denkt sorgfältig nach, bevor er etwas tut. Carter beschreibt seine Persönlichkeit als Sadies genaues Gegenteil. Er ist auch iN Sadie verliebt, und obwohl er wegen eines Fluches stirbt, ist er aufopferungsvoll und tut alles, um seine Freunde zu beschützen. Walt scheint schüchtern und befangen zu sein, wenn er in Sadies Nähe ist. Er würde alles für sie tun und wird sogar der Gastkörper von Anubis, um zu überleben und beiden zu erlauben mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Später will er Sadie immer mehr beschützen. Er sagt sogar seinen Feinden, dass er niemandem erlaubt sie zu verletzen, mit den Stimmen von ihm selbst und vonAnubis. Aussehen Walt hat Kaffee-braune Haut, einen fast ganz rasierten Kopf und einen athletischen Körper. Er trägt selbst gemachte Amulette an einer goldenen Kette. Sein normales Outfit beinhaltet ein ärmelloses Shirt und Sporthosen. Sadie beschreibt ihn als heiß. Als Walt in "Der Schatten der Schlange" der Gastkörper von Anubis wird, ändert sich sein Outfit in einen Mix aus seiner Mode und der von Anubis. Er trägt ein Shen Amulett, ein schwarzes Muskelshirt, schwarze Jeans, eine schwarze Lederjacke und Springerstiefel. Fähigkeiten Walt tendiert dazu im Kampf seine Amulette und Zauber zu benutzen. Carter sagte, er sei talentiert genug, um zwischen drei verschiedenen Pfaden zu wählen (Isis, Osiris und Thot), doch am Ende folgt er dem Weg des Anubis, was nie zuvor geschehen ist. Göttliche Worte: In "Der Schatten der Schlange" benutzte Walt hi-nehm, um Bes sheut mit einem repräsentativen shabti des Zwergengottes zu vereinen. Dieser Zauberspruch kostete Walts ganze verbleibende Kraft und er starb. Statuen Magie: Als Amuletthersteller zeigte Walt ein gewisses Maß an Fertigkeit mit Statuen Magie. Er war in der Lage einen shabti von Apophis zu erschaffen und diesen in einem Fluch zu nutzen. Er konnte auch schnell einen shabti von Bes herstellen,damit Sadie einen Gegenfluch aussprechen konnte. 'Weg des Anubis' Todesmagie: In "Der Feuerthron" erlangte Walt einige Macht über den Tod und war imstande Dinge zerfallen zu lassen. Er tat das mit einem shabti und mit Mumien. Je näher er dem Tod kam, desto mehr verlor Walt diese Fähigkeit und zerstörte ein Boot, dass ihn und Carter beherbergte. Tierzauber/Tieramulette: Seit er dem Weg des Anubis folgt, kann Walt mit Schakalen reden und einer ließ ihn und seine Freunde zu Osiris. 'Auge des Anubis Fähigkeiten' Walt erlernte viele von Anubis Mächten nach seiner Verbindung mit dem Gott: Erweitertes Portale Herbeirufen: Nach dem Zusammentun mit Anubis, konnte Walt Portale erstellen, auch während Apophis anwesend war. Erhöhte Stärke: In der finalen Schlacht gegen Apophis, zeigte er seine physische Stärke. Er schleuderte Männer durch den Gang und stieß Feinde mit bloßen Händen zur Seite. Gebrauch der Duat: Walt kann die Duat benutzen und auf die Ausrüstung zugreifen. In der Schlacht gegen Apophis rief er eine Kampfwaffe aus der Duat herbei. Todesmagie: Walt Todesmagie wurde noch stärker. Er kann Objekte in Nebel verwandeln und diese Magie in Form von grauem Licht aus seinem Stab projektieren. Mit seiner Magie kann er Metalle zum Rosten bringen. Geisterbeschwörung: Nachdem er sich mit Anubis verbunden hat, erlangte Walt die Fähigkeit untote Krieger aus dem Boden herbeizurufen. Sie können Feinde in die Unterwelt hinabziehen. Er kann auch Menschen oder Geister von Friedhöfen herbeirufen. Tierzauber/Tieramulette: Walt kann Anubis Schakalkrieger aus dem Boden herbeirufen, damit sie ihm helfen, wie er es gegen Kwai getan hat. Objekte eines Todesrituales: Als Auge des Anubis kann Walt Mumienbinden kontrollieren und Objekte einwickeln. Walt kann Menschen auch in anderen Behältern gefangen nehmen. 'Magische Gegenstände' Amulette: Walt versuchte mit jedem Amulett zu kämpfen, dass er bei sich hatte, und jedes Amulett hatte eine andere Wirkung. Er hat ein Windamulett, welches einen Teil der Macht des Shu freisetzte. Er hatte ebenfalls zwei KamelAmulette, welche er in "Der Feuerthron" nutzte. In "Der Schatten der Schlange" benutzte er ein glühendes Amulett, welches explodierte. Beziehungen Sadie Kane: Walt und Sadie haben eine enge Beziehung, seit sie zusammen arbeiten. Walt liebt sie und will so viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen, wie er kann, bevor er wegen seines Fluches stirbt. Als Walt mit Zia ging, um das Brooklyn Haus zu beschützen, was Sadie Angst machte, das sie ihn nie wieder sehen könnte. Während des dritten Buches verstärkten sich ihre Gefühle füreinander. Walt wird der Gastkörper für Anubis, weshalb er noch weiter leben kann. Am Ende des dritten Buches beginnen sie eine Beziehung und sind in "The Staff of Serapis" noch immer zusammen, Anubis: Neben der Tatsache, dass Walt und Anubis beide Sadie mögen, und eine kleine Rivalität zwischen den beiden entsteht, gibt Anubis Walt Hinweise, wie er mit seinem Fluch umgehen kann. Walt erwähnt außerdem, dass er die Präsenz von Anubis um ihn spüren kann, weshalb er glaubt, einer von Anubis Erwählten zu sein. Im "Der Schatten der Schlange" beginnen die beiden öfter zusammen etwas zu unternehmen und miteinander zu sprechen. Sie bereiten sich auf Walt Tod vor. Kurz bevor Walt stirbt, kommt Anubis herbei, und ihr Plan offenbart sich. Er wird zum Gastkörper von Anubis und kann so weiterleben. Seitdem sind die beiden miteinander verbunden Carter Kane: Carter ist Walts Leiter und anscheinend sein bester Freund. Walt vertraut ihm, ist bereit alles zu tun, um was er gebeten wird, und behält seine Geheimnisse für sich. Carter vertraut ihm soweit, dass er ihn in seine und Sadies Geheimnisse einweiht. Carter verlässt sich auf Walt, der die neuen Schüler betreut und nennt ihn den "inoffiziellen Leutnant". Fast hätte Walt ihm in seine Pläne mit Anubis eingeweiht, bevor er es Sadie sagte, doch schließlich gab er nur ein paar Hinweise. Trivia *Walt stammt aus einer Linie von König Echnaton, der versuchte die Verehrung der Götter zu stoppen. *Walt sollte sterben, wenn er 16 Jahre alt wird, oder schon bevor, doch er schafft es mit der Hilfe von Anubis länger zu leben. *Walt, und Anubis, beginnen Sadie zu daten, da sie beide dieselbe Person sind. *Er ist die erste Person, die dem Weg des Anubis folgt. *Im Gegensatz zu anderen Gastkörpern von Göttern, kann Walt nicht von Anubis getrennt werden, da er es ist, der ihn am Leben hält. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Blut der Pharaonen Kategorie:Der Schatten der Schlange Charaktere Kategorie:Der Feuerthron Charaktere Kategorie:Brooklyn Haus Bewohner Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Magier (KC) Kategorie:Gastkörper Kategorie:Artikel brauchen Zitat